Acts of Love: Mahado's Story
by Nocturnal-Heart
Summary: What compelled Mahado to act as he did in his last days? Who did Mahado share his heart with before Mana? MahadoOC, MahadoMana, SetoIsis.


Acts of Love: Mahado's Story

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! That is the property of Kazuki Takashi-sensei. This is a Mahado/OC, Mahado/Mana, and implied Seto/Isis. Rated T for violent content.

Mahado's life had never seen peace. Even as he walks the road that will lead to his violent death, he cannot help but to revisit his memories; those of his first love, his first battles. And as he says goodbye to the Royal City and the palace, so must he say goodbye to his love, and his family.

Mahado's Foreword

You Know My Lord, Pharaoh's story, and you've seen him struggle to keep our world intact. But I, Mahado, must indulge my human selfishness. My story, which has already been in part revealed, must be told. The tales of my master, and of my childhood, those can be told some other time. I want you to know about Maenae, my first love. I want you to know about my life with Isis and Seto. I want you to know about Mana.

Chapter 1: A Man's Dark Instinct

"H-ha ha ha ha ha! You worthless slime are going to pass judgment on me?" That's what the white haired thief had said before his battle against us had begun. His name was Bakura, and while it was difficult for us to believe, he was the sole survivor from the dead village of thieves, Kul Elna. He sought the Millennium Items in order to forge the contract with Zorc Necrophades so that he might overturn Egypt. It was only thanks to Pharaoh's summoning of the Obelisk that we won that battle. It was only thanks to him that we were able to re-bury his father, which the thief had exhumed and dragged to the palace, from what you know as The Valley of the Kings.

My inability to detect Bakura via my Millennium Ring was no excuse for failure. As the guardian of the Royal Tombs, I was supposed to prevent this sort of thing from happening. Ever. My failure tormented me, and those that I cared about could see it.

The Priest of the Ring sat alone in his bedchamber, staring out to the stars that watched over all of Egypt. He'd just returned from his apology to Pharaoh, and was once again amazed by his Lord's kindness. Any other man in that position would have probably killed Mahado for letting such a grave offense as Bakura's happen. Instead, the Pharaoh asked me to make sure his father was interred back into his tomb respectfully.

"He was always like that though. Treating us with such generosity, those around him never failing to bask in his light," Mahado half-smiled to himself. A knock echoed through the wood of his door. It isn't locked, please, come in."

The entry eased open, and the candlelight revealed two faces; faces that Mahado knew and trusted: Seto and Isis, fellow priests of the Court, and wielders of Millennium Items, the Rod and Tauk, respectively.

"This is so very like you, Brother, to hole yourself up in your room after something bad happens!" Seto mocked playfully. He was always different when the officials weren't around. In front of Mahado and Isis, he allowed himself to be real, unhindered by work. Isis rolled her eyes at her comrade and love.

"Don't mind him, Brother. Seto's been in a foul mood since Bakura upstaged him."

"Can't say that I really blame him. We were all but humiliated today," Mahado said with disappointment. The air suddenly grew heavy around the three, and Isis couldn't stand it.

"Let's try a more cheerful topic, Brother. How goes Mana's training?" The Priestess inquired, trying to shift things away from the darkness looming nearby. Mahado looked to Isis with a brighter expression before he turned to Seto.

"Sorry, Brother, but could I ask to speak to Isis in private? I'll send her your way as soon as I'm finished," Mahado requested, and in his usual fashion, Seto acquiesced with a wave and a grunt, leaving the two to speak alone. Isis raised her eyebrow as Mahado closed the door and slid over to his work desk. Pulling a small drawer open, Mahado scooped up some small object into his hand.

"What've you got there, Mahado?" Isis beamed with curiosity as the priest came back her way, cradling whatever it was that he took in both his hands. With a rare smile on his face, Mahado brought his hands forward and opened the one on his left, revealing a bright blue stone on gold chain. Isis let out a gasp of wonder. "It's…Mahado, it's beautiful!"

"Isn't it? The gem is a rarity imported from the north. The natives there call it lapis lazuli. I purchased this sometime ago, and I've been saving it for the right time," Mahado's smile diminished slightly. "This has always been meant for Mana, but I need to give it to her soon, and at the same time, reveal how I feel about her."

Isis could hear the anxiety in his tone, and thus, she grew concerned.

"What do you mean Brother?" She inquired, her face showing some of her distress. Mahado turned his eyes downward, toward the pendant.

"Because of my Ring, Sister, you cannot see what darkness that may lie before me. But a man's instincts are quick to see the darkness ahead," Mahado answered. Isis wore a quizzical look, which Mahado didn't have to see to know about. "I'll be facing off against Bakura soon, I can feel it. Not only will I be alone, that battle will destroy me!" Isis took a step back, shock taking her over.

"Mahado, explain yourself!" The priestess demanded angrily.

"Calm yourself Sister. It's all very simple, really," Mahado started, looking back into her eyes. "Lord Akhenamkhanen will have to be re-interred. If I'm where Bakura will be expecting me, at the Lord's tomb, then he'll attack. I might grow stronger during the short time I get, but Bakura will undoubtedly grow stronger. However, I can trap him there, and even if I should die, I can take him with me."

"But have you forgotten about Diabound's ability to travel through stone? Surely that will prove to complicate things?" Isis could see holes in the plan Mahado presented, but the Ring bearing priest shook his head.

"The first hall of the tomb has two vast chasms on either side. The best chance I'll have is to cause Bakura to fall into either one. If the thief's body has been broken, then there's no way even Diabound can free him!" Mahado answered with confidence. At least now, the plan made sense. But victory would come at a heavy price. Still, Mahado had planned for any contingency he could think of. Isis though had other concerns.

"So what of Mana! You plan to confess your love for her, and then just disappear into darkness! How could you even think of that!" Isis interrogated unrelentingly, her anger growing, tears starting to flow from her optics.

"No, Isis that is not my plan. I could never do that to my Mana," Mahado shook his head, taking on a quiet tone. "You see, Mana has grown up believing fervently that 'goodbye' is eternal. I could never tell her how I feel, and then add goodbye to that. That would break her heart beyond repair."

At this point, Mahado was crying as well, grasping the lapis pendant gently. "I have to leave first. Then she can find out how I feel," Isis caught on immediately to Mahado's intent. The only obvious way he could accomplish that would be by way of a letter. "I'm sorry, Sister. Maybe I should have just kept this to myself."

"No, Brother," Isis replied, wiping her tears, "I'm glad you did tell me. At least someone will know what was going on in your mind."

"That's good. After all, Isis, I'm going to need someone to look after Mana for me!" Mahado half smiled. "Just do me one other favor, please. Don't tell anyone else."

Isis nodded, still wiping the last of her tears as she started toward the door. The two shared no words beyond what had already been said. What else could have been said at this point, if anything? Isis made things simple, casting a kind glance at her good friend, and slipped out the door, quietly closing it behind her and starting back toward her quarters. Mahado returned the pendant to his desk, where an unfinished letter sat awaiting completion. The priest of the Ring lay down in his bed, casting his glance back out into the stars.

"So, Isis, I heard shouting, is everything all right?" Seto asked carefully as he popped from behind a corner, meeting his love face to face as she walked down the corridor.

"Yes and no, Seto. But that's all I'm going to say!" Isis laughed, masking her concern. Seto merely rolled his eyes, and walked the priestess back to her quarters in silence, before making his way to his own chamber. . .

I had greatly upset Isis that night, and had Seto been in the room at that time, he would have probably broken my jaw. Not that he was an openly violent fellow, but my comrade was passionate when it came to matters involving the human heart, despite how he may or may not have acted in the court. Bringing tears to Isis' eyes was a grave offense, and to do the same to any other woman would be just as ill advised.

To get back on subject though, I knew what is was I was going to have to do, what with having very little time left on Earth. I would spend the last of my time reminiscing, enjoying Mana's cheery disposition, training, and trapping one white haired devil.

Chapter 1: A Man's Dark Instinct; End

Next time: Mahado learns that a training Diaha will be held on the day after the next, and decides that he should take a day to himself so that he may reflect on his past. So, next time, it's Chapter 2: An Ill Fated Love, Part 1!

((So here it is the first chapter of my debut! I know it's a bit short, and probably a bit choppy. Still, please make sure to Read and Review. Constructive criticism would be nice, so please, no flaming!))


End file.
